


Call It Sleep (Rough Draft) (EAD)

by WaterSoter



Series: WaterSoter's 2020 Evil Author Day [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Canon-Typical Violence, Disturbing Themes, Episode: s03e03 Sacrifice, Evil Author Day, Evil Author Day 2020, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/referenced past character death, No Beta, Phoenix Cyclops, Possession, Rough Draft, The Dark Phoenix Saga, The Dark Phoenix Saga AU, The Phoenix Saga, The Phoenix Saga AU, WIP, canon AU, discussing of other trigger topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: Jean doesn't go on the mission to the space station. Canon AU. The Phoenix Saga AU.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: WaterSoter's 2020 Evil Author Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635490
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Call It Sleep (Rough Draft) (EAD)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was rewatching the X-Men the Animated Series then reading the Phoenix Endsong. In the comics there are hints that Scott has a connection to the Phoenix. There are several more implications that made me wonder about the whole Phoenix/Scott relationship and I came up with this. It's very rough so bear with me.
> 
> This is a major AU in which Jean had left the X-Men years before and was a on-call X-Man. It changes a lot of things in my head canon, such as Morph never dying nor him and Hank getting left behind in the pilot episode, Night of the Sentinels. Jean and Scott aren't together.

*O*O*O*

There weren’t many options. Not good ones. Scott stared at the controls, at Dr. Corvo as he announced that he was going to stay behind and pilot the shuttle. At the faces missing from this mission that would have made all the difference and knows that he’s out of options.

“I’ll fly the shuttle.” He announces as he switches the control of the shuttle to the copilot seat. Already going through the manual he’d read prior to the mission. Familiarizing himself with the control panels and various similarities and differences from the blackbird, which in itself took special training to be able to fly. The flaps, landing gear, ottometer, gauges, and attometer were in the same spots. Not surprising since aviation as a whole tended to keep most things universal for the sake of convenience as much as safety. He went through the reentry checklist as Dr. Convo let his disagreement of anyone else fly the shuttle in what was going to be a suicide mission. “If I can fly the blackbird, I can fly it.”

“I’m sorry but this simply not up for discussion.” Dr. Convo said. Scott ignored him as he prepped the controls. A second later there was a sharp gasp, and Convo slumped in his seat. Scott didn’t bother to turn around to give Logan a look. They didn’t have time for arguments and this time Logan’s more straightforward methods were welcomed.

Hank, on the other hand, gave Logan and exasperated look before somberly stating, “Your changes of survival are too small to compute.” Hank said, grave, but he, like Scott knew that they had no other choice. No one with the training to even attempt it much less survive it. Scott’s body converted energy, it might give him a better change than most to get the job done.

“I lead the team,” There was a shutter, the warnings flaring as the alien vessel pulled the space station debris in their path. Scott strapped himself in as the shuttle fights his chosen flight path. In his peripheral, Hank’s hand twitched. Almost like he wanted to rip him away from the seat and drag Scott off to safety of the solar probe. Hank was one of Scott’s oldest friends, knew him too well to think Scott would let anyone else take the risk. “It’s my job, Hank.” He said, quietly, as the energy contrail grew bigger and bigger in their viewing screens.

He glanced over as Logan threw Corvo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Stopping to give Scott a sharp nod before heading to the solar probe. Gambit patted his shoulder before he grabbed another of the unconscious crew. Scott caught the conflicted look plastered on Morph’s face. He was truly a miracle to have survived that Sentinel’s blast. That he ever trusted Scott to lead him again was something he wished he would had told Morph before now.

“Morph -”

“Finish that and I’ll tell everyone that you cried like a girl.” He said, smirk firmly in place.

Scott nodded, swallowing hard against everything he wanted to say and wouldn’t. “Thanks.” He readjusted the shuttles trajectory. The debris were wrecking hell on their navigation. When he looked back up, Morph was gone.

Then there were two.

“Do me a favor.” Scott calculated a faster route. It might not make much of a difference but any second counted. “Tell the professor that I’m sorry.”

He would blame himself, for sending them out so ill prepared. He didn’t want that. “Tell Jean . . .” He breathed even as he purposely kept his eyes on the controls. Not a lot of time left. The story of his life. “Just tell her to be happy.”

Hank was staring out the windows. Space was a quiet and still place despite the chaos of the last hours. Stars, tiny specks of jewels far off into the distance. The moon, big, bright and earth, so beautiful even if Scott couldn’t enjoy the full, colorful spectrum of its beauty. Hank’s furrowed hand griped tightly Scott’s shoulder. There were tears making his eyes overly bright.

Normally Scott would turn away to give people the privacy of their emotions. Personally he tended to appreciate people that did that for him. Instead he gripped Hank’s hand in his. Tight enough to feel through the thick, spacesuit gloves and his thinner uniform’s set.

“I shall miss you, my friend.” He chocked out, squeezed, once, twice before he joined the others inside the probe. Closing the hatch right behind him.

The shuttle shook, hard and Scott changed course for reentry. A steeper descent. More dangerous if he didn't managed to pull the flaps on time. He would, he’d had to. His friends were counting on him. As the alien vessel sped on its way and the energy contrail closed in, Scott sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening. “Please, please let me survive long enough to land us.”


End file.
